Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
Zie ook: Schrijversbio: IJsdroom Vogeltje "Boe" -Die ene quote "Mag ik betalen in Natura?" '' ''"Nee gewoon geld is ook goed" '' -Noor's vader tegen random vrouwen omdat hij geen NL kon en dus niet wist wat natura was. ''"Mmmm... dit boek! De letters zijn zo zwart als mijn ziel, de pagina's zo dun als mijn leven!" -Ik over mijn boek. "Ik vind mezelf eigenlijk best mooi. En ga niet zeuren dat ik een ego heb! Beter dit dan suïcidaal zijn omdat je jezelf lelijk vind." -Dat moment wanneer je een ego krijgt. "Mijn broer Jan van 21 moest eens een toneelstuk verzinnen als sociaal werker toen hij nog studeerde. Hij besloot om de mensen die het moesten spelen te pesten door de namen droog en hilarisch te maken; Pennesquasia en Chanikwa. Daarna loog hij tegen de leraar dat onze moeder Russisch was, omdat die vroeg naar de namen." -Rare broers. "Zefred, maakt je toetsenbord weer muziek?" -Wanneer je toetsenbord muziek maakt. "Ik ga naar de wc, maar de laptop gaat mee!" -Anne D.K. 2018 "Waarom hebben we benen? Als we geen benen hadden konden we altijd zitten. Maar ik wil wel benen." -Anne over benen. "Ik ga nu even niet naar de andere kant van de kamer lopen. Ten eerste omdat ik hier iets moet doen en ten tweede omdat ik te lui ben, maar dat moet niemand weten." -Wanneer je goed zit. "Ik heb zo'n hechte band met katten dat ik katten geworden ben." -Wanneer je gewoon weet dat je katten geworden bent. "Ik ben blij dat katten niet kunnen praten. 'Wat kijk jij toch een rare dingen 's avonds, Anne.'" -Wanneer je kat je aanstaart wanneer je op de rare kant van het web terechtkomt. "Ik wil een deken met mouwen." -Wat de wereld écht nodig heeft. "Oeh maar Stormsprint is geen jongen, stormsprint is een... Stormsprint." -Anne over Stormsprint. "Laxerende snoep is stom! Dan krijg je grote opruim in je darmen, natte poopy poop!" -Anne over laxerende snoep. "Kattenpootjes zijn zo poopy poop..." -Het enige bijvoeglijk naamwoord dat kattenpootjes weet te beschrijven. "Het probleem bij sommige gelovigen is, dat wanneer een familielid het overleeft ze God danken, maar wanneer het familielid sterft, ze de schuld geven aan de dokters." '' -Double standards tho. ''"Wat is jouw bijnaam eigenlijk Anne?" "AnsAns." "Maar dat is langer dan je echte naam.." "Precies." -Wanneer je bijnaam langer is dan je echte naam. Kind: *huilt* Ander kind: "What's up son?" Kind: "Someone made fun of my double chin!" Ander kind: "Don't worry son, chin up!" Kind: "Which one?" -Wanneer mensen je uitlachen met je dubbele kin. "Dit klinkt schokkend maar de hele reden waarom Marc Dutroux gebeurde was omdat pepperspray illegaal is in België." -Wanneer pepperspray illegaal is maar het het enige is dat je beschermd van enge pedofielen/moordenaars. ''"Wat zou er gebeuren als je de Nespresso-winkel binnenliep en schreeuwde; 'Ik haat koffie!!!'?" '' -Die gedachtes wanneer je op je tram wacht. ''Vriendin: "Auw! Ik botste net tegen het raam!" Ik: "Hoe kan dat nou?" Vriendin: "Die is doorzichtig, wat verwacht je dan?!" ''-Volgens mij zijn ramen niet zó doorzichtig. ''"Het raam was het gewoon zat om je lelijke hoofd te weerspiegelen." '' -Wanneer je je vriend een goede dis geeft. Over mij Hallo suikerspinnen! Ik ben IJsdroom Vogeltje maar als we het goed met elkaar vinden mag je ook Anne zeggen, of Vogeltje (als je van schattige shit houdt). Alleen mijn nr. 1 hoogste status vriendinnen zeggen mijn bijnaam (AnsAns) en die vriendin in kwestie is Noor. Ik ben geboren op 7 april, maar mijn geluksgetal is 4 omdat ik het leuk vind om te schrijven. Ik heb het raarste maar schattigste geschrift op aarde, hier is een demonstratie. thumb|left|400px Ik heb donker bruin haar (maar niet voor lang meer want ik mag het violetbruin kleuren - een soort van koud donkerbruin met paarse ondertonen omdat ik het niet wil bleken), sproetjes die niemand opmerkt en grijsgroene ogen met een oranjebruine kern en een donkere ring. Ik heb 4 oudere broers van 23, 21, 19 en 17 en mijn ouders zijn al boven de 50 (rip). Mijn vader is een leraar op een middelbare school en mijn moeder is een huisvrouw, net als haar moeder. We zijn allemaal vegetariërs. Later wil ik graag illustrator worden maar (privé)detective sprak me ook aan. Een baan bij Greenpeace als illustrator of iets met computers zou ik ook wel cool vinden. Ik kom uit een familie van architecten dus de kunstzinnigheid zit er wel in. Op het moment zit ik op een KSO (kunst secundair onderwijs) school en dus krijg ik veel verschillende praktijkvakken, maar daarover later meer. Ik heb in de loop van 3 jaren 3 verschillende katten (gehad). De eerste was Nero, een zwart katertje van 3 maand die we uit het asiel gered hebben. Jammer genoeg stierf Nero na een week aan een niesziekte die hij daar had opgelopen. Een jaar later adopteerden we Mimi uit een huiskattengezinnetje; ze was een klein zwart-wit poesje met ronde goudgele ogen en een wit streepje op haar neus. Mimi was toen 6 weken en ze is iets meer dan 1 jaar geworden, want op een nacht was ze vermist. 3 maanden later ontdekten we dat ze opgesloten had gezeten in het tuinhuis van de overburen. Daar was ze in een coma door verhongering/dorst overleden. Toen mijn broer van 21 moest oppassen op de honden van wat vrienden, ontdekte hij een bange witte zwerfkat in de tuin. Ze had heterochromia (twee kleuren ogen) en was dus ook doof. We hebben haar gevangen met een vangkooi en gehouden bij ons thuis. Haar noemden we Vosje, naar haar pluizige staart en prachtige manen. Ze stelt het nu goed en woont al een paar maanden bij ons. Van een agressieve zwerver is ze veranderd in een lief maar schuw poesje, maar ze boekt vooruitgang en geeft al veel kopjes tegen alles behalve onze benen ;-) Vosje is 8 maanden oud. Ik hou van... ♥ Dieren ♥ Vetplanten ♥ Schildpadjes ♥ Copic markers ♥ Juwelen ♥ Draken ♥ Kniekousen ♥ Anime, manga en manhwa. ♥ De muziek van Faith Marie, Fleurie en Svrcina ♥ Tekenen, lezen, schrijven ♥ Japanse lolita mode ♥ Lolita schoenen ♥ Algemene koreaanse/japanse mode ♥ Arrow (TV serie), Sherlock Holmes (TV serie) ♥ Natuurdocumentaires of documentaires over criminelen/moordenaars ♥ Poppen ♥ Schoenen ♥ Veterlaarsjes ♥ Alex Agnew optredens ♥ The Dr. Phil show ♥ Wakker worden uit nachtmerries ♥ Kleuren zoals ijsblauw, aquamarijn, lila, roosviolet, perzik en peonie. ♥ Alles dat met perzik te maken heeft, van het fruit zelf tot douchegel. ♥ Handcrème en lipbalsem ♥ Makeup ♥ Chips met ketchupsmaak! Dit is een verslaving. ♥ Kleren met katten als thema, dit zijn kniekousen, t-shirts en tassen. ♥ Noor, Marieke en alle andere vrienden die ik niet officiëel vrienden wil noemen omdat ik bang ben dat ze dat eigenlijk niet zijn xD Anime, manga, manhwa, boeken en series Ik heb zowat alle leuke anime die er zijn al gekeken toen mijn animeverslaving op en top was, dus nu heb ik niet veel meer te doen buiten alles opnieuw kijken. Ik hou van Attack on Titan behalve als ik in een sentimentele bui ben, ik hou van Tokyo Ghoul, studio ghibli films (Spirited Away is geweldig), Noragami, Re:Zero en vooral Violet Evergarden! Ik haat harem anime of ecchi anime omdat het fanservice op en top is met watermeloenborsten en dat is het zo'n beetje. Ik lees niet veel manga, moet ik toegeven. Toch vind ik het verdomd leuk. Ik heb de meeste yu-gi-oh manga's gelezen toen ik kleiner was want die heeft mijn broer, maar ik lees ook Chi's sweet home, Noragami en Tokyo Ghoul. Die laatste twee online weliswaar, en ik lees verder ook nog Natsume's book of friends, die koop ik wel. Ik hang wel vaak rond op Line Webtoon, daar hoor ik bij de discover squads van Empyrea, Let's play en Watermelon en ik ben al heel lang blijven hangen bij Siren's lament, I love Yoo en The steam dragon express. Ik lees heel veel koreaanse manga aka manhwa en daaruit is Lookism mijn favoriet. Ik lees héél veel series en trilogieën dus als je er een wilt lezen die goed maar onbekend is, kun je zeker aankloppen bij mij. Ik heb series gelezen als The hunger games, Ruby Red trilogy, Harry Potter, Warriors, Iron Fey, Talon saga, Blood of Eden, Hof van Doorns en Rozen trilogie, Havikskruid, Verschrikkelijke verhalen en Kronieken van de onderwereld. Verder heb ik boeken over koekjes bakken, mozaïek leggen, juwelen maken en naaien. Ik heb te veel hobbies! Verhalen waar ik aan schrijf Op dit moment schrijf ik vooral aan Gevallen Engel; een fantasy steampunk serie over een groep jongvolwassenen die een gevallen engelenmeisje helpen haar leven weer op te pakken en een plekje te vinden in de mensenwereld. Maar ze krijgen ook te kampen met hun eigen problemen en andere wezens die zich er mee gaan bemoeien... waardoor die taak moeilijker wordt dan verwacht. Dit verhaal kun je lezen op mijn officiële website of hier op de wiki! Ik had ook een Warrior Cats fanfictieserie die goed is uitgedraaid; die heet Zang van de Storm en ligt momenteel heel stil. Er is maar 50 procent kans dat ik hem verder zet, maar je hebt al 4 boeken om van te lezen dus waarom ook niet? Zoek hem gewoon maar op op deze wiki of breng een bezoekje aan de website van dit verhaal. Mijn hobbies Ik teken elke dag, waardoor ik in 3 jaar veel vooruitgang heb geboekt vanaf zielige kindertekeningen. Mijn profielfotos teken ik meestal zelf, als je een voorbeeld wilt (die verander ik wel vaak), maar ik teken ook al mijn covers zelf en alle tekeningen die je op mijn personagepagina's ziet - als er zijn - heb ik ook zelf gemaakt. Ik teken het liefst met copic markers; dit zijn peperdure stiften op alcoholbasis. Omdat ze op alcoholbasis zijn, kun je er zovaak als je wilt mee over papier wrijven; het papier zal niet wegvreten. Je kunt er ook overgangen en mooie schaduw mee maken. Copic markers hebben onder andere een handgemaakte penseelpunt die heel mooi is om mee te tekenen. Daarom zijn ze zo duur... maar er zijn ook alternatieven als je dat liever hebt. Ik ben nog steeds dol op copics omdat ze hervulbaar zijn en je de toppen ook kunt uithalen en vervangen. Ik kan ook schilderen met aquarelverf, acrylverf en plakkaatverf, ik kan potloodschetsen maken, tekenen met een veer, tekenen met een profielpen en oost-indische inkt gebruiken met een penseel. Ik lees ook heel veel zoals je wel merkte bij het kopje "Mijn boeken". Ik doe het wel minder vaak nu ik veel series kijk, op youtube zit, teken en schrijf. Meestal heb ik wel wat beters te doen. Ook doe ik makeup. Zoals je hierboven ook las, zit ik super vaak op youtube. Als ik niets te doen heb op m'n computer kijk ik er allerlei videos! Ik maak ook juwelen uit polymeerklei; dit zijn vaak medaillons om te dragen op cosplays of voor de lol. Ik beschilder soms ook gewoon schelpen met zilveren of gouden verf. Ik bezoek veel kattencafé's omdat ik dat geweldig vind. Ik teken dus ook vaak voor ze. Bijna elke zaterdag ga ik wat drinken in een kattencafé. Verder kan ik ook naaien; mijn favoriete tas (met een herfstblaadjesprint en leder onderaan) heb ik zelf genaaid met behulp van mijn moeder en ook cosplayjurken maak ik samen met haar. Je zult het ook wel gelezen hebben; cosplays! Dit doe ik ook. Een cosplay is een soort van "proffesioneel" costuum dat je aantrekt; vaak zijn dit filmpersonages of al bestaande personages, maar veel cosplayers zijn ook zelfgemaakte personages. Dit laatste geldt voor mij. Ik ben een victoriaanse goth; dit wil zeggen dat ik alle leuke hoepeljurken en nauwsluitende lijfjes aan mag! En ik mag het invalidentoilet gebruiken. Geweldig! Zo ga ik naar cosplayevenementen (eigenlijk alleen naar die in België omdat ik te verlegen ben om naar andere landen te gaan). Mijn middeloudste broer (die van 19) is ook een cosplayer en heeft allemaal fangirls omdat hij altijd foto's neemt met zijn jas open terwijl zijn jas dicht hoort te zijn. Zucht. Mannen. Hij heeft geen shirt onder zijn jas, trouwens. Blijkbaar heb ik een hoog IQ; misschien is dat waarom ik graag privédetective wil worden. Ik ben niet bijzonder begaafd of wat dan ook, ik heb gewoon een hoog genoeg IQ om als slim te worden beschouwt. Desondanks haat ik wiskunde dus daar steek ik geen moeite in dus daar ben ik slecht in, maar omdat ik veel Engels lees moet ik daarvoor bijvoorbeeld al niet meer studeren. Ook geschiedenis onthou ik gewoon van de les af (instuderen moet dus niet meer, hoera). Dit komt omdat die vakken wél interessant zijn. Interessante dingen onthou ik makkelijker. Ik heb wel last van geheugenverlies; als ik iets moet doen, het onthoud en het dan probeer te doen, vergeet ik het helemaal en wordt ik super gefrustreerd. Ik vergeet heel veel zaken als ik meer dan 2 dingen probeer te onthouden. Heel irritant. Meestal herinner ik me het wel of ik herinner het half maar ben niet zeker of het dat was dat ik wou onthouden. Hoe dan ook, ik probeer mijn IQ te testen door echte moordzaken op te lossen (op een theoretische manier, niet officiëel) aan de hand van info. Dat lukt behoorlijk en is super leuk, dus dit is ook een hobbie van me geworden! Ik maak ook suuuper veel bladwijzers; meer dan dat ik boeken heb, soms gewoon impulsief. Die liggen dan in stapels op m'n tafel, klaar om er af te vallen als ik me beweeg. Ik heb ook een ongezonde verslaving aan notitie- en schetsboekjes, die dan liggen weg te rotten in mijn boekjesdoos omdat ik een paar tekeningen maakte en toen inspiratie verloor. Verder is het mijn hobbie om kleding te tekenen en dus op een manier te ontwerpen! Ik maak graag wollige of schattige kleding, met blote schouders, hoge kraagjes en veel frutsels. Het is super leuk om dan de kleuren te bepalen en allerlei palletten samen te stellen. En ten slotte is het mijn ongezonde hobbie om te veel washi tapes en copic markers te verzamelen, geen inkt te kopen om die laatste te hervullen (want daar ben ik te lui voor), ze dan proberen mee te nemen naar school en dan beseffen dat het er te veel zijn en dat mijn leven een leugen is. Ik doe mozaïek ook, sla allemaal porselein stuk, verzamel porselein dat ik vind, hou het in dozen voor jaren en besef dan dat ik het heb. En dan maak ik dus mozaïek. Heel boeiend enzo. Het is mijn droom om later een loft te kopen samen met mijn op één na oudste broer (want die is de coolste) en dan zit hij dus bij de politie en zou ik dus privédetective horen te zijn, lekker jobs hebben die bij elkaar passen! Maar eigenlijk wil ik ook nog steeds illustrator zijn hoor. Daarom wil ik ook afstuderen aan een kunstrichting. En dan een hobbie die een echte hobbie is zoals zwemmen of paardrijden; ik doe zelfverdediging en kan een beetje zwaardvechten. Het is heel leuk, maar ik moest stoppen door mijn hyperlaxiteit (dat wil zeggen dat mijn gewrichten verder door plooien dan die van jou! Tenzij je ook hyperlaxiteit hebt) dus nu heb ik geen flauw idee wanneer ik verder ga. Misschien pas als ik ouder ben en alle spieren goed zitten zodat ik geen koprollen moet maken met armen die er half af liggen.. hehe. Als aller aller laatste kan ik ook poppen maken; niet volledig zelf, maar ik kan het haar knippen, gezicht herschilderen en ze uit elkaar halen. Ik heb ook nog het haar volledig uit de gaatjes moeten halen om nieuw haar in te stoppen. Dit duurt echt ontzettend lang xD. Dat zijn zowat al mijn hobbies, te veel hobbies dus. Poll Ken je me? Heel goed Goed Ja Half Misschien Ik weet het niet Helemaal niet Zo ja, hoelang ken je me al? Een week of meer Een maand of meer Een jaar of meer Twee jaar of meer Drie jaar (drie jaar kan helemaal niet, ik zit namelijk nog geen drie jaar op wikia. Leugenaar!)